


Thingies and Whatnots

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:<br/>"John is woken up by Sherlock putting his thingie up his whatnot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thingies and Whatnots

**Author's Note:**

> Very much not betaed.

John was having a nice nap on the sofa. A very nice nap. Since he had managed to get Sherlock to promise to not wake John unless it was really important (and making a comprehensive list of what was important had taken 40 minutes) he had decided to reward himself with a nap. Ok, so he wasn't quite sleeping yet, but he was getting there. Yes, very much so...

"Sherlock!" John was suddenly wide awake, sitting up on the sofa and holding both hands protectively over his ears. Sherlock was lying on his back on the floor, left foot still hovering near where John's head had just been.

"What?" Sherlock said, waving his toes lazily.

"Did you just put your toe in my ear?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was bored. I wanted to see if you would notice."

"Of course I would," John said. "And you promised not to wake me."

"Well, the point of the experiment wasn't to wake you, so..." John sighed loudly, cutting Sherlock off.

"I'm going to sleep in my room. If you wake me I will kill you," he said, then he stomped off to get some proper sleep.


End file.
